the_third_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Lian Stoutmane
Lian Stoutmane was one of the first commanders for the Humans. He was a noble soldier that fell victim in The First War Bio Early life Lian was born to the royal libratarian Fango Stoutmane and the teacher Lisa Stoutmane. At young age, Lian came across a young boy and that boy was no one other than the crownprince himself, Goran, later King Goran II. The two boys became friends and stayed together so long that when Goran himself became the new king, he promoted Lian as Commander for the Human arsinal. Lian took his role as commander very seriously. He always obeyed orders and made sure that the army was always trained well for upcoming battles. Goran II saw his fellow friend and was pleased with him. Lian fell in love with Goran II sister, Marvyl. They got married and got their own son, Carl. Lian would become Carl´s mentor to teach him the ways of a true warrior and Lian knew that Carl one day will take the roll as commander himself. Unlucky for Lian, Carl didnt want to learn the warrior ways. He didnt want to fight, he hated bloodshed and told his father that he rather want to become a smith. Lian was first disapointed at Carl but later accept his choice and let him choose a diffrent path. A legend rising A snowy winterday, the town of Nidgaleh was assaulted by members of the Sons of Foregore. This evil kingdom wants nothing more then to see the royal kingdom reduce to ashes. This raid was led by Jagr Hjalte, but now refered as The Damned Knight. Jagr is King Goran II´s younger brother that wields powers granted by him from the Book of Power and got corrupted with the power of Foregore. The Damned Knight was created after Jagr was robbed his position as royal commander as promised by his father, Goran I, that unfortunaly passed away before Jagr was old enough to take that burden but instead, his brother Goran II placed that role on Lian instead of him. The army of Nidgaleh fought bravely, commanded by Lian in a strategic and tactical way. Soon The Damned Knight saw Lian in the crowd of people. "STOUTMANE!", the knight shouted. Lian turned his head and there the black armored knight with flames sparking out of it walked towards him. "All my life i have trained to become the one you took from me. I was supposed to be what you have becomed! Now i want to take something from you, your life!" the knight shouted and in a charging move they clashed swords and fought. It was a though fight. The armor of The Damned Knight was not the easiest to pierce but Lian knew that if he just let the time pass, the armies would aid his soon enough. After a intense fight, The Damned Knight started to gaze upon the streets. His army was almost completly parished. "Dont think you have won, Stoutmane. I will have my revenge!" the knight shouted and in a brief flash, he vanished into thin air. Later that evening, King Goran II held a cermony, for the ones that still lived and for the ones that had died. Lian was greeted with jubilation and cheerings as he marched to the podium to recive the kings blessing. Lian was a legend of the humans and would remain as a true hero for ever. To Garlyt The year was 3000 and the Humans had decided to travel to the planet called Garlyt. This was the first time the Humans conquer a base outside Enzuro. King Goren II ordered without hesitation that Lian was well fitting to lead this mission. Lian, still loyal to his king, accepted the mission and took farewell to his home planet and venture to Garlyt. The building of the base didnt take long but in the middle of it, some strange creatures appeared from the woods. Lian told his men to ready their weapons. The creatures emerged from the woods and it turned out that it was a squad of the Sullz. Lian had never seen someone like them. He approached one of them and greeted. The Sullz answered back and told them to lower their weapons, they told the Humans that they are a peaceful race who seeking new allies. Lian belived them and soon he agreed a trading agreement with the Sullz. The Sullz had some resources and technology that was so strange for the humans that with some research, the Humans manage to create new tools and even new weapons. Death 2 years had gone since the first base was created. Lian never returned to Enzuro during this time because of the small conflicts that happened between the Humans and the Sullz. One day, the Humans had enough. A message from Enzuro, delivered to Lian, that to launch an attack against the Sullz. And so he did. With Lian leading the charge, they obliterated the Sullz bases and since the Sullz was pretty much unarmed at this point, the victory was great. Lian was now the lone commander of all Garlyt. What he didnt know is that a Sullz General, named Phaxy, manage to escape Garlyt. The General returned to the Sullz home planet Tarae and convinced The Sullz Court that the Humans are an evil race that only was using their own technology to gain power. The Court belived Phaxy and shipped their whole army to Garlyt. Unaware of this, Lian still felt victorius. He was not only High Commander of the Humans but also the Commander of Garlyt. Soon, a big explosion was heard and Lian looked up in the skies and saw a horrifying sight. Hundreds of Sullz battleships floated around their base and was using bombs to kill the Humans. Lian rushed to the commando tower and recorded a message to the Sullz, he told them that he would lend over the power of Garlyt if they stop the bombing. Phaxy, who recived the message, didnt listen to his offer. He saw his own people get slaughtred without mercy. 5 hours later the bombing stopped and the whole planet was flaterned. All the Human population was dead, even Lian. Lians body was never found but he had manage to record a last message to his bellowed wife, saying "Marvyl, im sorry...". Even though Lians body was never found, he is buried in the Royal Cementary, by his friend, Goran II In-Game Lian is part of the first campaign in the game, "The Garylt Expedition" where you can summon Lian as an herounit. He is avaiable all the way up to the scene "When the Bombs fell...", due to his presumed death. Trivia * Lian was the first human herounit created, both lore and design. * Lian may have parished from the bombs, but his body was never discovered. He might me alive...